Historical:Inventions
If necessity is the mother of invention, a logical place to start would be width basic human necessities. # Air. At some point (Space Shuttle Atlantis) it will be necessary to store/transport/clean/produce it, but for now nature provides. # Water. Information on how to locate freshwater resources in different kinds of habitat would be useful. # Food. How to find and identify edible food sources would be important. So too would be to know how to prepare/cook it so as to minimize biochemical risk. How to cook brings us to our first necessary tool.. # Fire. Some basic uses for fire. Cooking, Fire can also be used as a tool to make.. # Spear with fire-hardened tip. Makes hunting more efficient. # Fur coat. # Levers. # Hammer. # Iron. # Needle. # Knife. (Using a knife, a variety of other carvings can be made!) # Chisel. # Spade. (Using its analogue we will later start mine oil! ;-)) # Rope. # Salt. # Brush. # Table. # Bottle. # Archimede's water screw # Astrolabe # Catapult # Compass # Glass. # Lens. # Eyeglasses # Gunpowder # Steam engine # Kite # Marshmallow plant (Althea officinalis) # Marshmallow candy # Paper # Scissors # Silk # Yo-yo # Anemometer (for measuring the speed of wind) # Terrestrial Globe (a map) # Caravel # Airplane # Helicopter # Canvas (a strong cotton cloth, could be used for making parachute) # Light-weight silk (but very strong silk) # Parachute # Submarine # Armored car # Rapid-fire gun # Centrifugal pump # Ballista (a giant crossbow, by da Vinci) # Worm gear (a set of gears in which many teeth make contact at once, reducing the strain on the teeth, allowing more pressure to be put on the mechanism) # Printing press with movable type (guttenberg's) # Screwdriver # Compound microscope (a compound microscope is one which has more than one lens) # Speed at which bodies fall does not depend on their weight # Telescope # Microscope # Thermometer # Barometer # Cassegrain telescope # Reflecting telescope # Methods for grinding and polishing glass telescope lenses # Refracting telescope # Mercury barometer # Battery # Methane gas # Bifocal glasses # Carbonated water # Celsius thermometer # Cotton gin (a machine that cleans cotton, removing its many seeds) # Lightning rod # Franklin stove # Guillotine # Spinning jenny () # Hot-air balloon # Electric arc # Tungsten # Light bulb # Mayonnaise # Metric system # Piano (the pianoforte) # Sandwich # Sextant (replacement of astrolabe) # Watt's steam engine (later was used for draining mines, powering looms in textile factories, powering bellows, paper mills) # Steam-powered boat (by Henry Bell) # Braille (writing system) # Can # Can opener # Electric motor # Electric streetcar # Dishwasher # Dutch chocolate (Dutching, Dutch processing or alkalinisation). # Kindergarten # Sewing machine # Nylon fabric # Kelvin scale # Scythe # Reel lawn mower # Mechanical crops reaper # Telegraph machine # Morse Code # Pasteurization # Rubber band # Safety pin # Saxophone # Helium # Lithium # Beryllium # Boron # Carbon # Nitrogen # Oxygen # Fluorine # Neon # Natrium # Magnesium # Aluminium # Silicon # Chlorine # Argon # Potassium # Calcium # Scandium # Titanium # Vanadium # Chromium # Manganese # Cobalt # Nickel # Copper # Zinc # Gallium # Germanium # Arsenic # Selenium # Bromine # Krypton # Rubidium # Strontium # Yttrium # Zirconium # Niobium # Molybdenum # Technetium # Ruthenium # Rhodium # Palladium # Silver # Cadmium # Indium # Tin # Antimony # Tellurium # Iodine # Xenon # Caesium # Barium # Lanthanum # Cerium # Praseodymium # Neodymium # Promethium # Samarium # Europium # Gadolinium # Terbium # Dysprosium # Holmium # Erbium # Thulium # Ytterbium # Lutetium # Hafnium # Tantalum # Tungsten # Rhenium # Osmium # Iridium # Platinum # Gold # Mercury # Thallium # Lead # Bismuth # Polonium # Astatine # Radon # Francium # Radium # Actinium # Thorium # Protactinium # Uranium # Neptunium # Plutonium # Amercium # Curium # Berkelium # Californium # Einsteinium # Fermium # Mendelevium # Nobelium # Lawrencium # Rutherfordium # Dubnium # Seaborgium # Bohrium # Hassium # Meitnerium # Darmstadtium # Roentgenium # Ununbium # Ununtrium # Ununquadium # Ununpentium # Ununhexium # Saxhorn # Aneroid barometer # Velox photographic paper # Bakelite (an inexpensive, nonflammable, versatile, and very popular plastic) # Storage batteries (lead-based batteries that can be recharged) # Dry cell (a voltaic cell with a cylindrical zinc shell (the zinc acts as both the cathode and the container) that is lined with an ammonium chloride (the electrolyte) saturated material (and not a liquid). # Alkaline batteries (edison batteries) # Telephone # Hydroairplane # Photo-sensitive selenium cell (the photophone, a wireless phone, developed with Sumner Tainter) # Braille typewriter # Bunsen burner (laboratory) # Russet Burbank potato (also called the Idaho potato) # Mechanical cash register # Electric cash register # Electric car ignition # Celluloid (a plastic made from cellulose (it is derived from plants)) # Coca-Cola # Cotton candy (a soft confection that is made from sugar that is heated and spun into slim threads that look like a mass of cotton) # Dry plate method (photography} # Incandescent electric light bulb # Phonograph record # Carbon telephone transmitter # Motion-picture projector # Elevator # Escalator # Gyroscope # Foucault pendulum # Steel ribbed umbrella # Fountain pen # Folding cabinet bed (a space-saver that folded up against the wall into a cabinet) # Hot dogs # Metal zipper device with locking teeth in # Safety matches # Radio (wireless telegraphy) # Steam engine lubricator # Motorcycle # Nobel patent detonator (detonating nitroglycerin using a strong electrical shock instead of heat) # Dynamite # Paper clip # Potato chip # Push pin ("a thumbtack with an elongated handle that makes it easier to put in and remove") # Rayon (a cellulose-based fiber that is made from wood pulp or cotton waste) # Records (used to record sound) # Revolving door # Multiple effect vacuum sugar evaporator (by Norbert Rillieux) # X-rays # Tractor # Typewriter # Vacuum cleaner # Cylinder pin-tumbler lock # Kerosene. # Kerosene lamp. # Drawing-board. # Pencil. # Acumulator (electricity acumulator) # Toothpaste (material) # Slide rule (calculation tool) # Rubber (material) # Phosphorus (material) # Sulphur (material) # Polyethylene (material) # Hydrogen (material) # Atlas-II (rocket engine) # Hydrazine (chemical material) # 1,1-Dimethylhydrazine (material) # Nitrogen tetroxide (material) # Aerozine 50 (material, rocket engine fuel) # Delta-I (rocket engine) # Delta-II (rocket engine) # Delta-III (rocket engine) # Delta-IV (rocket engine) # Space Shuttle Atlantis (spacecraft) # Auto CAD. # Autodesk Inventor. # SolidWorks. # Titan-IV (rocket engine) # Taurus-XL (rocket engine) # Add an invention As you add new inventions, try to intuitively place them in the correct sequence (historical order). ja:発明表lt:Išradimai Category:Other